


Noisome

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [153]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of banal. Ziva's attitude still needs adjusting, but is Vance man enough for the job?</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisome

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/2/1999 for the word [noisome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/02/noisome).
> 
> noisome  
> Noxious; harmful; unwholesome.  
> Offensive to the smell or other senses; disgusting.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), and [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this continuation. What is up with Ziva and what will Vance do?

# 

Noisome

Tony dialed Ziva’s number. “Where are you? Why aren’t you at the office with Tim?” He demanded when she answered.

“I don’t have to answer to you anymore.” Ziva didn’t see the point in pretending that she followed Tony’s orders anymore.

Tony silently raised his eyebrow. “Since when? I’m still your boss. Unless you quit NCIS?”

“You are my boss in name only, Tony.” Ziva sneered.

“I think you’ll find out differently, soon.” Taking a page out of Gibbs’ book, Tony warned and hung up before she could respond to that parting comment. 

Turning to McGee, Tony commented. “Apparently Ziva doesn’t feel like working anymore. We’ll just have to do something about that, but first let’s get through this evidence while we can without her watching. Get as much information as you can while she’s off throwing her tantrum.”

Tony left McGee to his cyber-geekery and headed up to check on Vance and Gibbs. Hearing the yelling in Vance’s office and recognizing Gibbs voice, Tony hurried past the receptionist and into Vance’s office before someone could get hurt.

“She’s a noisome presence. I want her off the team entirely before she ruins something, Leon.” Gibbs was shouting as Tony walked in.

“Gibbs, be realistic. She’s stolen so much information that the best way for us to respond to this is to keep her on the team without her realizing we’ve caught on to her and start feeding her false information. McGee can upgrade security for everyone else, so that they can access the real information and keep her at the level she currently has which will only have access to the fake information.” Leon persuaded.

Tony interrupted. “We may have a problem then as she’s derelict in her duty and apparently feels she doesn’t answer to me anymore.”

“What? It’s not even three, yet.” Vance responded shocked. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know. She left over an hour ago and when I called to ask where she was, she told me I was her boss in name only and that she didn’t answer to me. If you want her to stay on the team, you’re going to have to do something about her respect for the team leads.” With that ultimatum, Tony turned and walked out.

Gibbs stared hard at Leon, before following after Tony. “What he said, Leon.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
